xenofightersfandomcom-20200215-history
BRES
BRES ('B'lack 'R'each 'E'ternal 'S'tratocracy) is the antagonist in Xeno Fighters R. Backstory First contact with the Keto and ATHENA Humanity's first contact with extraterrestrial aliens was not of the peaceful variety. Instead, a fleet of reptilian aliens, named the "Keto" by humanity (a reference to an early Greek sea goddess, and the name given to their undiscovered homeworld), attacked Earth in 2028 with little warning, fully intending to conquer the populace. However, Earth military had already developed fighters capable of operation in low orbit, the most notable of which would be the Amada Vipros and Xelcor. By 2030, the Keto had apparently been driven away, and ATHENA put their efforts into trying to find Keto itself, and further developing fighter-bombers in case of another invasion. The Phyxius and Zaiva were the fruit of this effort. The Keto subversion and the founding of BRES However, rather than regrouping in space, many of the Keto had hidden themselves on Earth, secretly contacting humans yearning for power, wealth, and prestige, of levels that the Keto were perfectly willing to grant, kindred spirits that they were. By 2034, the Keto had recruited a truly sizable set of human allies, prepared to betray their former fellows when the time was right. The highest-ranking of the traitors even minted a new name for the alliance to use as it spread through the galaxy, the Black Reach Eternal Stratocracy, or BRES (a great Fomorian general in Irish myth, second only to Balor of the Evil Eye). The "Black Reach" is simply the English translation of the idiom used by the Keto to refer to the expanse of the cosmos. BRES strikes In December 2034, ATHENA and national governments noted with alarm the disappearance of many military companies. Fearful that the Keto had slain them, ATHENA put its fighter-bomber flights on alert. Then, in late January 2035, BRES began its attack in earnest. This time, however, BRES was more interested in establishing well-defended bases than in actual conquest as the earlier pure Keto force had done. It did not take long for ATHENA to discover the campaign BRES was actually going for--using temporal rifts to infiltrate various military conflicts in the 20th century, and manipulate those wars so both sides would be withered and unable to mount a proper defense against BRES. Although uncertain why BRES was doing this--wouldn't the problem of paradox mean they'd already failed?--ATHENA decided it was imperative to fight BRES both in present and past. In reality, the Keto had planned from the beginning to "throw" the First Keto War, expressly to be able to recruit like-minded humans while Earth's military was too busy watching the skies. More importantly, the Keto fought by humanity were not representatives of a single planetary empire. The main Keto race, in fact, are not imperialists at all. Although they do rule over three planets, none of these were conquered by force, nor were the later two originally life-supporting. In fact, most Keto find the idea of rule by primarily force detestable. The Keto fought by humanity were actually a renegade movement that had failed several years before to take over the Keto race as emperors, and who had been exiled thereafter as war criminals. However, the renegades had found a secret to escaping this shame: a derelict space habitat in the edge of a stellar nebula, which BRES's human members would reclaim, renovate, and call "Tor Inis". The ambient radiation from the nebula made it possible to create rift generators--not of the spatial variety that the main Keto race favored, but temporal. The renegades' plan was to find a world that would make a suitable long-term colony (why waste something you conquered if you don't have to?), find a group of natives to act as their satraps ahead of schedule, conquer that world's past, and then use the intervening time between past conquest and moment of present exile to develop a new fleet. More importantly, a new fleet capable of crushing the rest of the Keto race while they are still recovering from their first internecine war. With the conquest of the Keto homeworld done, both the Keto and Humans of BRES could go on to conquer each populated star system of the galaxy in turn, armed with a boost from already having a new alien colony. Notable members Earth members Corporal Tanson Ian Wilder A hero of the first war with the Keto, he joined the newly-formed ATHENA shortly after the end of the invasion. He had no reason to be sympathetic with the BRES, but years of social decay by apathy and corporate rule on Earth took a toll on his moral convictions, deeming it a hopeless shell beyond saving. Knowing this, BRES contacted him and offered their support to subvert ATHENA. He was hesitant at first to betray his fellow comrades, but knowing that he could send a message to Earth in this fashion, he accepted. He and a number of BRES agents have taken the experimental Black Heart units and proceeded to sabotage history; his first act was turning various conflict zones into more intense hotspots, with the intent of exploiting humanity's perpetual willingness to turn against itself. Lieutenant Arthur Fiennes A war hero like Wilder, but ultimately more sympathetic to BRES than him. Fiennes believes that peace is antithetical to life, but was resigned to accept its existence until the Keto appeared. When BRES agents offered him a place, he gleefully accepted, seeing a chance for humanity, along with the Keto, to engage in an eternal war of expansion throughout the galaxy. While Wilder is engaged more in preparing the specific false flag operations in the past, Fiennes keeps watch on the overarching campaign from the Echidna. The Keto have every intent of making Fiennes satrap of England and western Europe once their conquest is complete. Much of Fiennes's support for BRES may stem from his disappointment in only being a member of a noble cadet branch, meaning he has no real hope of ever attaining a peerage title. Keto members Nali Yuira (ATHENA classification: Violet Devil) Daughter of one of the Keto usurpers, she is a proud soldier and is willing to do anything to honor her family's name. She lives more for the glory of battle, but has a strict honor code: she only fights to defend the BRES. Due to indoctrination by the Keto renegades, she believes what she is doing is right and just. However, she and Fiennes cannot get along, in large part because Fiennes refuses to respect her broodmates' abilities, simply because of their low rank. Mireth Sth'Voln (ATHENA classification: Black Devil) The eldest of the surviving war criminals. Mireth never allowed himself to forgive his homeworld for abolishing the nobility generations before he hatched. This seems to be why he has such fondness for Fiennes (common complaint against their respective fates), and why he tends to overlook his scorn for the youngest Yuire clutch. This is the only flaw in his strict meritocracy (although mentioning assumptions he and his cohorts tend to make about Keto primacy over other sapients in the galaxy is a quick way to earn his scorn). Mireth looks forward to the time when the entire galactic arm will regard the Sth'Volz and Yuire names and broods with naught but daunted respect. Category:Plot elements